A Bet's a Bet
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Edge and Christian make a bet on the Superbowl.


**A/N- This came to me after watching the Superbowl.**

**Summary- Edge and Christian make a bet on the Superbowl, and Christian loses. For this story, E&C are still together, which means Christian didn't go to TNA.**

"Are you still coming over Sunday to watch the game?" Jay asks Adam It was Friday, and they were sitting in their hotel room. They had a few hours left until their plan took off.

"Is Chris, Jeff, and the rest of them going to be there?" Adam asks, referring to Trish, Amy, Jericho, and the Hardy's.

"The girls aren't coming. You know they hate football. But the guys will be there."

"The hell yes I'll be there to watch the Patriots get their asses kicked." Adam tells him.

"About that Adam. The Patriots are undefeated. There is no chance they are going to lose."

"Doesn't matter Jay. The Giants always pull ahead in the fourth quarter."

"Sure Adam, against teams that aren't undefeated." Jay tells him, more than sure the Patriots are going to win, there is no way they can lose.

"I guess we will see Sunday then won't we?"

"Want to make a bet on it?" Jay challenges him.

"Are you sure about that, your going to lose."

"How about a hundred dollars?" Jay suggests. Adam thinks for a minute, before a sick smile crosses his face.

"Better yet, how about the loser..." Adam suggests.

"You can't be serious. Vince would never go for it." Jay tells him, looking at him like he is crazy.

"Sure he will. Edge and Christian are known for making jokes. This will go right along with it." Adam says.

"Alright, fine. You got a deal. If I win I get to pick it out though." Jay tells Adam.

"Fine, but if I win, I pick it out." Adam says.

"Deal." Jay agrees. They shake each others hand, finalizing the bet, each praying their team wins.

**Sunday. Jay's house. Day of the Superbowl**

"Are you sure you don't want to back out?" Jay taunts Adam as they watch the game. The Patriots are ahead, and there is less than two minutes left in the game.

"You should back out Adam. Times running out, and with the offense the Giants have been playing, your going to embarrass yourself tomorrow night." Chris tells his friend. You could tell he was finding this whole bet amusing, no matter who won or lost, he would definitely be a winner.

"I'm not backing out. There's still time left." Adam says, nervousness present in his voice. There was now less than a minute left.

"I was thinking a pink one, or maybe a short red one." Jay says, smiling in victory. About that time...

"The Giants just got a touchdown." Jeff yells jumping out of his seat. Matt tries to hold in his laughter when Jay's face goes pale, while Adam's shows relief.

"Jay, it looks like the Pats just lost." Chris tells his friend, keeping his laughter in check.

"The games not over yet." Jay says, already picturing what Adam has planned for him. It was complete silence for the next forty seconds.

"You'd have been better off making the hundred dollar bet." Jeff tells Jay after the game was over. They were all, with the exception of Jay, looking forward to Raw, the next night.

**Monday Night Raw**

"Oh no Jay. There is no begging. You lost. Your doing it." Adam says, shoving the bag towards Jay, who was refusing to take it.

"Adam, I can't go out there like that" Jay pleads.

"A bets a bet." Adam says smiling. Jay gives him a glare before taking the bag and retreating to the locker room to change.

It was around two hours later, and Jay still hadn't come out of the Locker room, and their time was up next. They didn't have a match, just exchanging a few words in the ring with the Hardy's.

"C'mon Jay. Let's go, we are up." Adam says, banging on the door to get his partner out.

"I'm not going out there like this." Jay yells through the door.

"Vince already approved of it, so let's go." Adam wait a few moments, before the door opens. His annoyance soon left him, as he about fell to the floor with laughter.

"This isn't funny man." Jay says, becoming more and more embarrassed.

"Billy and Chuck aren't together anymore Jay." Triple H says, walking past the two men. One laughing his ass off, and one dying on humiliation.

"Yeah I'm aware of that Hunter." Jay says rolling his eyes. It took a few seconds, but Adam finally got his composure back enough to keep a straight face.

"Alright, no jokes. Let's go." Jay says, once he hears the Hardy's music hit. They walk to the gorilla position, Adam walking a few steps behind to keep his laughter in check. Jay kept his eyes on the floor as he felt eyes on him constantly.

"Vito doesn't wrestler anymore." Randy Orton says, spotting his friend and looking him up and down. Jay doesn't get a chance to say anything as a tech man calls them over.

_You think you know me._ Their theme music hit and they heard Lillian's voice, their signal to walk through the curtain.

"And at a combined weight of four hundred and sixty two pounds, Edge and Christ..." Lillian trails off as she gets a look at the shorter blonde, wearing a pink dress, much like that of a ballerina.

"ian." Lillian finishes off Christians name. Not only are the fans laughing, along with the Matt and Jeff, but so is the Referee. This would be the last bet Jay makes with Adam for a long time. But really, who expected the Giants to come out of nowhere and win? Jay obviously didn't.


End file.
